catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:CAP Tweak Week
Alright, it's time we set up a tweak week (or rather, a tweak month). I think we'll probably start tweak week either on November 1st, or sometime in the middle of October. The thing is, we first need plenty of time to list all the chararts that need improvements, and we need plenty of time to improve the chararts. For now, we'll list all the chararts that need improvement, and you guys can comment on the talk page when you think we should actually start. After we're finished with reserving all the chararts, and we decide on a date for the start of tweak week, I'll explain all the rules. Thank you, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) When listing a charart, do it in this format - *File Name - whatever needs improvement (be sure to remember the semi colon before typing the file name. Otherwise the image will turn up instead of the image link) Alright, here are a few things that an image could be listed for - *Shading and highlights incorrectly done *Scars, torn ears, ect. that need to be added *Pelt color is incorrect *Eye color is incorrect *Inconsistency If you list an image, be sure to say why it needs to be tweaked/redone. Chararts That Need Tweaking Here, list chararts that need to be tweaked *File:Hawkfire.png - shading needs to be added to the white parts of her pelt, ear pink, torn ear, stripes blurred. *File:Fang.Deputy.png - highlights are too concentrated. *File:Crookedpaw.A.png - markings need to be blurred more. *File:Darkcloud.png - highlights need fixing. *File:Icekit.png - inconsistent with her warrior, image needs to be darkened. *File:Hawkflight.Warrior.png - needs to be saturated, looks too brown. *File:Bluemoon.queen.png - highlights are too bright. *File:Frostkit.png - needs gray stripes on forehead. *File:Lightfire Queen.png - shading needs to be darkened. *File:Darkpaw(A).png - shading needs to be added to the white chest. *File:Firepelt warrior TC.png - shading needs to be much thicker, line art on torn ear needs to be thickened. *File:Coppernose Queen.png - shading needs to be darker. *File:Solarkit.png - image needs to be lightened, eye white needs to be bigger. w.Chararts that Need to be Redone Here, list chararts that need to be completely redone. *File:Dawnfire.png - the color is off, and the shading really needs to be redone *File:Patch.png - the patches need to be blurred, the ear pink needs to be more reddish, the shading needs to be darkened and blurred, and the back ground should be removed *File:Forestheart.cotc.png - color is WAY off, image needs to be lightened, classical tabby stripes *File:Hawkfire(D).png - does not match her warrior image *File:Hawkfire(Q).png - does not match her warrior image *File:Cloudpoppy.png - shading needs to be redone. *File:Ripplefrost.png - shading needs to be redone, and the patches need to be turned into stripes. *File:Echowave.png - needs shading redone, blurring, totally redone. *Nightstar's images - shading and highlights need to be redone on all except for leader image *File:Flameshine(D).png - inconsistent with her warrior image *File:Rushingriver.png - colour needs to be changed, highlights and shading need to be redone *File:Coppernose.warrior.png - everything needs to be redone *File:Firepelt warrior TC.png - shading and highlights need to match his leader image, scars blurred, ear pink blurred *File:Cloudfire.png - inconsistent with leader image *File:Moonpelt.Deputy.png - inconsistent with warrior image *File:Glossy (A).png - she's long-haired, not short-haired; the tabby stripes are too straight, the eye-white is too small, and the highlights need to be redone. *File:Graywind.png - needs to be redone to match altered description. *File:Lizardtail.png - shading needs to be redone, stripes and splotches need to be redone as well; color is too yellow. *File:Echowave.png - shading, and highlights need to be redone, scars need to be removed.